Dangerous Love
by ztiluak
Summary: A story of bakura falling in love but what happends when his yami desides he wants some fun Written in 2nd person point of view


**DANGEROUS LOVE**

You are a slender raven-haired girl with dark blue eyes. Your name is Melanie Trout. You are 16 years old, but you are on your own. Your parents are archaeologists and are away in Egypt on an excavation. So, you live in your own apartment.

You wake up early one morning and take a shower. You decide to go for a long walk (It's summer, so you don't have school.) you head to your favourite park, the one with the million trees and a lake. As you sit on a stone bench, you see a boy walking up the path holding a little girl by the hand. They look alike, so you assume they are brother and sister. The boy has spiky white hair and very pale skin. As they come near, you see that the little girl is holding a tiny puppy in her arms. The boy comes over and sits down next to you. The girl drops the dog in your lap.

You say "hi I'm Melanie."

The boy says "my names ryou, but my friends call me bakura. Nice to meet you" he has a British accent, which you consider to be very hot.

The little looks over at you "I'm Amane. Ryou's sister. My dog's name is Lizzy. She's a black lap!" she says.

You and bakura start talking about everything; school, which is starting soon, animals, families, and on and on. Suddenly you look at your watch "OMG!" you say "how'd it get so late?! I'm sorry, I have to get home" you jump up and start walking. Bakura got up and started and follows you, Amane tagging behind.

"Hey," he says "can I walk you home" you nod and when he comes next to you, you touch bakura's hand and he slips his into yours. You hear Amane giggling about her brother's new girlfriend and you laugh. She's so adorable.

You get home and bakura takes out a pen and writes his number on your hand. He smiles, you wave goodbye and go inside, you look out the window and watch him go down the street with his sister and her dog.

The next day, you sleep really late and so you don't get to the park. You take a shower anyway with your favourite scent and you eat your favourite breakfast. You plan to spend a lazy day at home, since you have nothing to do. As you glance at your watch, you see bakura's number written on your hand. 'I could call him' you think. But you're really tired for some reason so you don't when evening comes you're just about to head upstairs when there is loud knocking at the door, and it's not stopping. So you rush to the door and open it slightly. Bakura is standing there and he's crying.

"She's dead!" he screams. Bakura throws himself into your arms and sobs into your shoulder.

You take him inside and sit down on the couch with him "who's dead?" you ask gently.

"Amane!" he cries. "she was hit by a car, now she's dead" you can't believe what you just heard. Is he talking about the little girl you met yesterday?

'how can she be dead? It's impossible' you think. You hold bakura while he cries, and when he stops it's really late.

"you can't just go back to that empty apartment" you said firmly (he told you about his screwed-up family life) "you're staying here tonight" you go get some blankets and make up a bed for him on the couch. You go up to bed and fall asleep. Sometime later you felt a hand on your shoulder and jerk awake. Bakura is standing next to you, with red eyes.

He says in a choked voice "I-I can't stay by myself…can I sleep up here?"

You say "sure" and roll over to make room. He comes in with you, you sit up and ask him how he's doing.

He shrugs and sighs shakily "I think I'm in shock-it hasn't hit me yet, that-she's…gone…" you both stay awake talking for a long time until finally you both fall asleep, your head on his shoulder.

The next morning (day three) you both wake up and realize you're sort of snuggling bakura blushes hard and jumps out of your bed.

"Hey it's okay I didn't mind" you say bakura comes back and sits next to you. You eventually push bakura out of your room so you can shower and dress. You go downstairs and bakura has fixed breakfast for both of you. You eat with him, then he thanks you for letting him stay with you.

Then he says "I can't stand to go back yet…can I-"

You cut him off and say "stay as long as you want, there's no one else here anyway. It's nice to have someone here…" bakura drops his head.

"there's another thing, I have to…plan a funeral…for my sister" he starts crying again. You help him with the whole thing.

After you set up, he takes you to a little shop called kame game shop. Inside are a lot of people that bakura knows. He introduces you, and breaks the news about Amane. They all hugged him. One girl, named Anzu, is hanging over him too much. She's practically drooling. You bite your lip and look away. Bakura never said he had a girlfriend…

Later, you and bakura are back at your apartment, he has brought his friends too. You go over to bakura the funeral will be starting soon, so you offer to drive everyone over in your car. There aren't enough seatbelts so Anzu "has" to sit on bakura's lap. She sticks her tongue out at you.

After the funeral you drive everyone home, and Anzu sits on bakura's lap again and she plays with his hair. Then you take bakura back to your place,

After you give him some hot tea you ask "are you and Anzu dating or something?"

Bakura answers "no she's just pushy, I don't even like her like that..." he looks at you. It seems maybe he can read your mind, because he gets up from his chair and puts an arm around your shoulders. "there's someone else I like…" he drops his eyes. "I can't explain it so any one will believe me, but…it's dangerous for me to love someone" he looks back at you. "I'm sorry" by now you've figured out that he likes you. You blush and kiss him on the cheek, he blushes too.

"I'd believe you…it can't be that crazy…"

He bites his lip, then says "It's crazy, but…I'll tell you" he pulls out a golden object (the millennium ring) from under his shirt. He holds it up so the sun glints off it. "Basically, there is an ancient spirit who lives inside this ring. He's evil, and sometimes he possesses me. When he does…well, I am not responsible for my actions. He has hurt many people I've loved in the past."

You sigh and hug him "I maybe insane but…I believe you" then a chill runs down your back. Bakura's hands tighten around your body. He pulls his head back to look you in the eye. Suddenly, his eyes are ice-cold. "bakura?" you say he narrows his eyes.

"Who said I was bakura?" then he bares his teeth and growls, "it's all your fault, you know. His sister being killed and all that. My Hikari would not have being grieving if it weren't for you!" he leans forward again and kisses you harshly, pushing his tongue into your mouth against your will. He pulls back and hisses "I demand…payment" suddenly he is pulling you toward your bedroom. You know exactly what he is going to do, so you kick him and try to run, but no matter what you do, you find yourself being thrown onto your bed. Immediately bakura is on top of you, kissing you again. As much as you hate to admit it, it feels good.

Then he starts kissing your neck, you moan and turn your head so he can reach better. His hands are up your shirt but you don't care. Then your shirt is on the floor, along with everything else, and he's inside you. You scream. What he's doing hurts! You try to get him off, but he holds you down and just goes faster. Then you hear him groan and he gets off of you and gets dressed while you huddle, crying in bed.

You fall asleep, and when you wake up he's gone. You start crying again. All you can think of is bakura…how could you do that.

Late that night, you wake from your sleep to hear a clack against your window. You get up and open the window. Bakura is standing there in the moonlight, and he looks like he's crying.

You ask him "what do you want?"

He looks at you, with pain in his eyes "can I come up" you look at him

"fine" you say unsurely. He comes up hand over hand up the drainpipe, and hauls himself over your windowsill. He twists his hands together, not looking at you.

Then he mutters "Ra…I am so sorry for what he did to you…" you blush a little and hug him. He puts his arms around you, and you break down and cry on his shoulder. You look up and see that he's crying too.

You ask, "What happened…with Amane?"

He bites his lip. "I went to the park to look for you. She followed me without my knowing… when she tried to cross the road; a car…came so fast I couldn't get to her in time. I saw her die…" then he buried his face in your hair and is crying harder.

You say shakily, "So…it was my fault…I should have called so you'd know I wouldn't be there. Like you said to do. She wouldn't be dead if I'd called!" he slaps you, and you cry out. He then holds your face tightly.

"No! It's not your fault! Don't believe that! It's only my fault, I should have known she'd fallow…" He kisses you sweetly, taking away the sting of his slap. You open your mouth slightly, as an invitation, and he accepts, pushing his tongue into your mouth like what the dark bakura did earlier, but now he is so gentle, so sweet, you can't help but trust him. You take his hand and try to pull him towards your bed, but he stops you, frowning.

"But…after what my darker half did…why would you want me to…"

You kiss him hard "because that wasn't you. I'm yours, bakura. I want to show your darker half that he can't stop me from belonging to you. Please." you lay down on your bed and pull him on top of you. He was reluctant at first but when you kissed him with such passion, he immediately started kissing back with the same amount of passion. You went after his shirt and broke the kiss to take it off, you admired his perfect abs, then he went after your shirt and when he got it off he blushed because you weren't wearing a bra.

You smiled at him, and took off his shirt, when you got it off you put you hands on his well-toned chest. Your hands slid down his chest and to the top of his pants, you undid them and took them off along with his boxers. He was now as red as he could possibly get, and you could tell that he himself had never done this before. You put your hands on his huge member and rubbed it gently causing him to groan in pleasure. He hardened at your touch and he seemed more confident than before and took off your pants along with your knickers. When he saw your womanhood, which made his manhood harden even more, you moaned as you felt his manhood brush against your warmth.

He looked into your eyes and asked "are you sure you want to do this?"

You looked into his eyes and said "I'm fine with it, but I can tell this would be your first time, so are _you_ okay with it?" he blushed since you now know that he is a virgin.

"I'm fine with it, but h-how did you k-know that I a-am a-a…" you cut him off by pressing your lips against his in a sweet kiss.

"I can tell, the way you seem so hesitant" you whisper when you break the kiss, you gently push him off, turn him over and get on top of him, straddling his waist causing him to moan, you look into his eyes and go down on him, so he filled you, both of you moan in pleasure he turned you over so he was back on top he started pumping in and out of you obviously enjoying been inside you. You both kept moaning, and the moaning only got louder as he quickened his pace.

Soon pleasure started building up inside you and you started moaning his name, he could tell you were close and so was he. You both climaxed you spilling your cum on the sheets him spilling his seed into you practically screaming each others names, he collapsed on top of you obviously worn out. He pulled out of you and lay next to you both of you breathing heavily, you turned onto your side and rested your head on bakura's chest

"Melanie…that was like… nothing I've…ever felt…before" he said

"I know what you mean, it was so much better than when you're darker half done it."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I'm glad that you forgive me after what my dark half did to you."

You lifted you head off his chest and looked at him "I already told you that it was not you. I would do anything for you bakura" you started getting tears in your eyes you continued "I…love you" he looked at you in disbelief, you were hoping that he felt the same as you.

"I love you too, but it's dangerous for you with my darker half, and I don't want you to get hurt…" he now had tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean, you're not leaving. Are you?" you asked even more tears going down your eyes.

"I have no chose. It's the only way for you to be safe from him" you slapped him _very_ hard, so hard that it left a red mark on his cheek.

He held his cheek tears going down his face "I DON'T CARE!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HELL HE DOES!!!! HE'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM LOVING TO YOU!!!!" you kissed him soo forcefully you knocked him back down on the bed. He seemed very shocked when you got back on top of him, when you broke the kiss for air you hugged him so tightly you almost squeezed him to death. You loosened your grip, and sobbed in his chest, he put a hand on your back.

You looked up at him "please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you," you whispered chocking back some sobs.

"I don't want to go, but I may have to, if I stay I may end up loosening you for good" he said.

"you don't _have_ to go and you would never lose me. Please" you whispered, and by now your cheeks are red from crying. He looked at you with pleading eyes you looked back at him, and said "please. We can stop him together, you'll never lose me, I promise. Just _please_ don't leave."

He sighed "okay. I won't go anywhere, but please be careful, there's no telling what he'll do. He has never done that before. Now I'm worried that he'll do something even worse than that" you then kissed him with so much passion and love, he seemed to forget what he was worried about.

When you broke the kiss, you rested your head on his chest and whispered, "I love you" and closed your eyes.

Just before you fell asleep you heard him say, "I love you too."

When you woke up you realized that you still had your head on bakura's chest, you also have one of your legs over his, his arms round your waist. You open your eyes and look up at him, and saw he was still asleep. You get out of his grip without waking him; you go into the bathroom to take a shower. You let the water get hot and walk back into the bedroom, you see bakura had just started to wake up.

You walk over and sit on the bed, then lean down and kiss him. He opens him eyes and saw you and immediately started kissing back and pulled you closer to him. You lay on top of him and he rolls you over, so he's on top, the kiss becomes more passionate when you wrapped your arms around his neck, you felt him harden against your leg. You could tell that he wanted you again, you fact was you were starting to want him too, it seemed as though he was to shy to enter you, but you were not. So you lifted you hips to meet his, so he entered you fully. You both moaned, he got over his shyness, and started to pump in and out of you, coursing you to moan louder. His thrusting became faster with each passing second.

Fifteen minutes later you both climaxed and he spilled his seed into you, he pulled out of you and laid next to you, both of you panting. You turned onto your side and put your head on his shoulder, rubbing his chest with your thumb.

"God that was a great way to wake up" bakura said once he court his breath.

"You got that right" you answered snuggling up to him.

"Well…I'm going to take a shower… umm…you can join me if you want" you say eventually and looked up to see him blushing bright red at your request.

"N-no I'm f-fine. I-I'll g-go make us some breakfast" he stuttered 'he is soo shy' you thought

"okay I'll see you after I have a shower" you say nuzzling his nose then getting up and went into the bathroom to shower. Bakura got up, wrapped the sheet around his waist, then whet downstairs, once he had made breakfast he sensed the spirit of the millennium ring, trying to take over his body again.

He tried to keep him from possessing his body "NO! Please DON'T! Not now! Melanie! NOOOO!" bakura yelled but you couldn't hear him.

He heard the spirit laughing "HA HA HA! You can never stop me. You love her so much, that you gave up the one thing that you can never get back. Then I'll make sure that she never leaves." then the spirit took over his body leaving you helpless, he heard the shower running and smirked.

"In the shower?…perfect she won't suspect a thing." he was about to go back up the stairs when the phone started ringing "hmm…maybe I should answer it" he then thought of an idea 'yes I will answer it in case it is someone important' he answered it "hello?" he said

"um hello who is it?" asked a woman's voice.

"I'm bakura, and may I ask who is calling" he said.

"I'm Caroline Trout Melanie's mother is she there?" she said.

"Well he's busy at the moment can I give her a message or something" he asked even though he wasn't going to give it to you.

"Yes. Can you tell her that me and her father are coming back for a while, and that we'll be there tonight."

"Sure I can tell her that."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye" he smirked even more now.

"She might be doing something 'wrong' tonight and end up getting caught by her parents" and then for some reason he changed back into bakura and fell on the floor. He opened his eyes and shot up, he noticed that you were still in the shower, but he had to make sure you were okay. He went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in you heard the door open slightly and looked to see him standing there, and blushed he blushed also.

You asked "so you decided to join me after all" while smirking.

He blushed even more and said "no. I was just checking on you because, the spirit of the ring took over my body a few minutes ago, and I was worried that he might have done something to you" your eyes widened in shock.

"H-he took over your body while I was in the shower, but why didn't he do something to me or even come up the stairs to look at me or something" you say while getting out of the shower and wrapped a towel around your body.

"I don't know, but he must have done something, he never does that."

"Well let's just think about it later but for now how about we go to the park or something when I get changed."

"Sure sounds grate" he said and led you to your room and waited for you outside your room while you got changed.

You came out and you two went to the park for a bit, you sat on a bench and started talking. Then you started kissing, until you both heard someone shouting your names.

You broke apart and looked to see bakura's friends, you noticed Anzu glaring at you bakura noticed also and you both knew why. They started asking questions like 'are you both really a couple' and 'how long have you been together' with each question you two answered the more they wanted to know.

Later you and bakura said bye to his friends and went back to your place. You now just wanted to have some 'alone' time with bakura, so you both went up to your room and started to undress each other.

When you were both undressed bakura blushed you could tell he was still shy, but he got over it when you kissed him. He moaned into the kiss and entered you causing you to break the kiss and moan loudly after awhile of pumping in and out of you, you both climax. He pulled out of you and laid next to you, you put your head on his shoulder and kissed him just then you heard the front door open and close.

You panicked but bakura calmed you with a passionate kiss, you melted into the kiss, just then the door opened and you two broke the kiss and then you saw your mother. Your eyes widened in shock, and you panicked even more, and pulled the sheets up to cover your top half.

"Melanie what are you doing?" your mother asked trying to stay calm.

"umm…n-n-nothing mother."

Bakura's eyes widened 'that's her mother…shit.'

"I thought me and your father already told you that you should wait until you are absolutely ready and your clearly not."

"I am mother, and you of all people should have called to tell me you were coming."

"I did call. A boy called bakura answered it" she said glancing at bakura.

"I didn't answer the phone…but I think I know who did" he said looking at you to see if you realized yet, which you did.

"Well that explains alot" you said.

"What are you two talking about?" said your mother.

"Oh…you wouldn't understand it's…sort of…complicated."

"What could be so complicated. I went through the same things you are."

"not this you wouldn't have."

"how do you know I haven't went through what you're going through."

"It's impossible. Considering I'm going through it because of bakura" you said then snuggled up to bakura.

"So your bakura."

"Yes."

"But the boy on the phone had a deep voice, not like yours, yours is soft and gentle"

"like his personality."

"Really? How do you know he's not acting, just so he could get you in bed? Hmm?" he blushed crimson red and turned his head so you couldn't see, but you did.

"Mom you're scaring him. Stop it!"

"Sorry it's just I can't remember the last time you had a boyfriend, and you even gave up the one thing you can't get back for him."

You and bakura sweat dropped "not exactly mother, it was sort of the other way around."

Bakura blushed even more, and her eyes widened "you mean he was actually a…and you weren't, but if you had it before then who…?" she asked.

You interrupted "I'd rather not say."

"Why was it…bad."

"You don't even know the half of it." Bakura spoke up.

"So you know who he is?"

He sighed "yes."

"Well…who is he?"

"Well…he is…umm…my…. Brother."

"Then if she was with your brother then why are you with her."

"That's the thing I…wasn't…with him" you said.

"W-what you mean he raped you" she said.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly' you let him do it."

"Yes."

"why? You are such an idiot."

You started to cry "stop calling her it wasn't her fault" bakura said hugging you, you sobbed a bit in his chest and stopped and looked up at him, he smiled at you, you smiled back, then kissed him.

"Well I'll leave so you two can get ready and help us with our bags and don't worry I won't tell you father about this" said your mother and left the room.

"What's your father like if your mother is like that" bakura asked.

"Oh god my dad's is horrid he is very overprotective over me and he'll probably make you leave and never come near me again, but I don't want you to go" he took a hold of your cheeks.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere" he said and then kissed you. You moaned when he slipped his tongue in your mouth, he then got on top of you and started to move his hands all over your body causing you to moan louder, loud enough for your parents to hear you.

Your father was about to head upstairs but got stopped by your mother she said that she'd go up and see. You and bakura heard someone knock on the door and stopped.

Bakura got off you and you both heard your mother say "Melanie you two better stop in there because me and your father have just heard you so stop it and come down and bakura may need to leave while were here."

"No! He's not leaving. If he has to leave then I'm going with him."

"You can't go with him your father will just stop you and he will go ballistic if bakura stays here, and certainly if he stays in your room."

"I don't care he's staying here with me no matter what"

"fine, but don't blame me when your father gets pissed" then she left.

"We can't do anything while my parents are here" you sighed.

"What you mean nothing at all, not even make out."

"Unfortunately."

"Well we'll just have to get away from them quite a lot then won't we" he smirked, that was the first time you saw him smirk, he looked sexy when he did that, you smiled back. You two got out of bed and got dressed, when you were dressed you were about to head out the door, but bakura grabbed your hand. You looked at him, he looked as though he was fighting something inside himself, then you realised what was happening.

"Melanie…h-he's coming please just be careful, and I want you to knock me out so he doesn't have a chance."

"Bakura I can't knock you out, I don't want to hurt you"

"and I don't want you to get hurt please before he comes" you grabbed your hairdryer and tears came down your face as you hit him in the head knocking him unconscious.

He fell and you catch him in time, you held him close to you and sobbed quietly "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please, forgive me" you said quietly through tears. Your mother came into the room to see what was taking so long and gasped when she saw bakura unconscious, and you sobbing while holding him in your arms.

"What happened?" she asked you looked up at her and said,

"he did this"

"who's he?"

"Bakura's brother. It's his fault for bakura been like this and it's his fault that I never got your message about you coming to stay"

"so he's really that awful, but how did he get in"

"it's hard to explain he can appear where bakura is. I'm going to go take him home, and stay there until he wakes up." you said and got up

"shall I drive you because you can't carry him home"

"okay, but what are you going to tell dad"

"I don't know I'll make up something"

"just say that I'm going to see a sick friend okay" she nodded. She helped you carry bakura downstairs when you opened the door you heard your father yell from the kitchen

"Caroline, Melanie where are you going"

"I'm just taking Melanie to a friend house" said your mother

"okay, but she better be back before it gets dark"

"she might be staying over his-I mean her house tonight"

"fine" you got bakura in the back of the car with you and your mother drove you to bakura's house. (Hint-he told you where he lives and you told her where he lives) she dropped you off and left. You took him to his room, put him in bed you sat down on the bed, and bent down to kiss him.

Before you pulled away he woke up and kissed you back causing you to moan, he broke the kiss and went down to your neck and started kissing and sucking on it. Causing you to moan louder, he turned around so he was on top, he started to more his hands up your shirt. He took it off along with your bra and started sucking on your breasts.

Your eyes widened, 'he has never been like this before… he's different it's like it's…no…the spirit of the ring' you started to panic and pushed him off you.

He looked up at you and smirked "took you long enough to figure out that it is me. Since we're not at your place I have all of my toys to use on you" you suddenly got very scared and grabbed your shirt and quickly put it on and run for it. He grabbed your ankle before you got off the bed, he pulled you all the way under him and you looked into his eyes.

"Please don't" you whispered and tears came into your eyes.

He looked at you as if he was thinking then said, "fine I'll leave you alone for now but I certainly will be back" and with that said he changed into bakura and he collapsed on top of you.

You pushed him off you, then sat up and looked at him, 'how can I live like this. I love bakura, but the spirit of the ring is going to make it harder to be around him…No! Stop thinking like that, as long as I'm with bakura I'll be okay…I hope'. Bakura's eyes flickered open, you looked into his eyes and smiled once you saw it was bakura, you kissed him passionately, he seemed surprised since he'd just woke up, but kissed back.

He moaned when you slipped your tongue into his mouth, then you broke the kiss and said "sorry if I hurt you when I hit you"

"it's fine, but I didn't feel a thing I think you where a bit too late, he had already took over my body, but that means that he was still in control when he woke up. Are you okay Melanie?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"yes you are…" he quickly covered his mouth and blushed when he realized what he said.

You just giggled and said, "so are you" while nuzzling his nose.

He moved his hands from his mouth and smiled, you smiled back and kissed him with all the passion you had. He immediately kissed back with the same amount of passion, licking your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you gladly gave him. You both moaned as your tongues collided making the moment more intense, and you both wanted each other and you both knew it. Bakura was STILL too shy to take your clothes off and you knew he wanted to but couldn't.

You broke the kiss and said "bakura you shouldn't be shy anymore. After all we have done it three times already, so why are you so shy?"

"I don't know I just am I just can't help it"

"common just try it, it's not that hard. Especially when you get used to doing it" you said and he blushed and tried to take your clothes off, he eventually did. You smiled and took his clothes off, then said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No" he said and kissed you, you kissed back and straddled his waist making him moan wanting you inside him.

You broke the kiss and said, "Why don't you start instead" and then kissed him again. You rolled off him and pulled him on top of you, he blushed and looked at you with a pleading look as if begging you not to make him do this as well. You gave him a look that told him to just do it; he sighed and slightly pressed his tip at your entrance and slipped inside you, causing both of you to moan in pleasure. He gained more confidence and started to thrust into you harder, causing you to gasp in surprise/pleasure. You could tell that you helped him a lot by telling him to do things that he didn't want to do in the first place, but he still done it for you. He kept up his pace for a while, then you felt an orgasm building up inside you and gripped his shoulders, he could tell you were close and so was he. You both climaxed screaming each other's names and panting heavily, he collapsed on top of you, moaning right in your ear.

He pulled out of you, laid down next to you and said "wow…that was…"

"Amazing" you finished for him, then you turned and put your head on his chest rubbing it softly with your fingers. Just when you were both about to doze off the phone rang, he looked at you and smiled, you smiled back he picked up the phone.

He said in the phone "hello…oh hi…I'm kinda busy right now…well I'm not going to tell you…no I gotta go" then he hung up.

"who was that?" you asked lifting your head to look at him.

"Anzu."

"what did she want" you said getting a bit mad

"she wanted me to meet her at the park, but of course I said no" you smiled at him.

"And I think I know why she wanted to meet me there"

"I know to take you off me"

"yes" he sighed

"but…" you continued "I know that you would never leave me" he smiled at you. He then said

"I love you"

"I love you too" you both shared a passionate kiss then fell into a deep sleep.

Outside of the house was Anzu; she was looking up at bakura's bedroom window. She went round back and snuck in the back door she wandered upstairs 'what could he possibly be doing' she opened his bedroom door slightly, looked inside and gasped. She saw you and bakura in bed sleeping together, she then glared at you. She walked over to your side and looked right into your face 'what does she have that I don't…I've known him longed than her so why is he going out with her when he could have me…I'll find a way to get him no matter what she does' then she left the house.

The next day you woke up and noticed you were snuggled up in bakura's chest, you got out of bed without waking him and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When you got out of the shower you wrapped a towel around your body, you went back into the bedroom to find bakura had just woken up you walked over you the bed and sat down he looked up at you and smiled. You kissed him, and the kiss only became deeper when he pushed you onto the bed getting on top of you. You were surprised at first, you looked into his eyes and saw it was still bakura you guest he had stopped being shy.

He broke the kiss for air "I see your no longer shy" you said.

"no, last night you helped me get over being shy. Thank you" you smiled and kissed him wrapping his arms around your neck making the kiss deeper, coursing both of you to moan. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, just then you both heard music playing known as high school musical breaking free, it was your mobile. Bakura got off you and you went over to your trousers, which were strangely rested on the side table.

You answered your phone "hello"

"hello Melanie it's me" said the voice of your mother

"oh hi mom what do you want?"

"Well your father wants to take us to the summer fair before it closes"

"but you know I can't, I'm looking after bakura"

"well he should already be awake"

"yea he is but…"

"But you want to spend time with him correct? But that is how me and your father feel we just want to spend time with you while were here. Of course I can ask your father if you can bring him, but he may not like you hanging out with a boy because we'll have to say that he's just a friend or else he'll flip."

"Okay you ask dad and I'll ask bakura."

You moved the phone away and covered it then said to bakura "hey bakura would you like to go to the summer fair with me and my parents if it is okay with my father"

he smiled "sure I'd love to" then you went back to the phone your mother had just finished asking your father

"well is he aloud?" you asked

"he said yes, but he probably thinks that you're bringing a girl not a boy"

"yeah but he'll just have to deal with it because he is not going to tear me and bakura apart no matter what"

"well I'll see you in what half an hour"

"make it one hour"

"okay bye"

"bye" you hung up and said "you can come but my dad probably thinks that I'm bringing a girl so that is probably why he said yes."

"So he's most likely going to go ballistic when he sees me"

"yeah I guess he will" you both got up off the bed, but as soon as you did your towel dropped to the floor. You blushed big time and quickly picked it up and wrapped it around yourself again you saw bakura turned around obviously saw when your towel fell. You both got ready and started heading toward your house, when you got there you walk in and go into the living room your mother and father where watching TV.

Your mother looked up just as bakura walked into the room, she stood up and walked over to you and whispered "I'll be in the kitchen so your father can meet bakura" you nodded she then went into the kitchen smiling at bakura as she past him.

Your father looked up when he saw bakura he immediately stood up, he walked over to you and said, "what's this?" pointing at bakura.

Bakura blushed having soo much attention on him you said "this is my friend bakura the one that's coming to the fair with us" he glared at you.

"fine, but if he does something I don't like then he's gone"

"fine" then he walks out of the room and glared at bakura on his way out.

You sighed, "So that's what your father's like" "well…most of the time sometimes he's worse then that"

"Really? Well I guess I should stay away from him when he's like that"

"Yea you should" he then kissed you; you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. You then broke apart for air you saw your mother she come up to you two and said, "don't do that because if your father sees then he'll kill both of you"

"Fine" both you and bakura said. Your mother looked at you two then laughed you two looked at her and you both said "what?"

She laughed again and said "I think you two are spending too much time together your even saying the same things at the same time." then all three of you went out to the car your father was already there, he drove all of you to the fair.

When you get there you all get out and head inside "what do you want to go on first" your mother asked you and bakura.

"That one" you and bakura both shouted both of you pointing at the ferries wheel. Your mother laughed again, you both sweat dropped and then ran for the ferries wheel. You both got on and then your parents got on the next carriage, you and bakura sighed now you can both talk as yourselves for a few minutes.

Your father said to your mother "I don't trust this bakura guy that Melanie is friends with"

"Why he's a good kid"

"How do you know if he's a good kid or not?"

"Because I met him yesterday when we arrived"

"And you didn't tell me"

"I knew you would freak out, do you want her to be alone all her life"

"No she's just young and does not know what's right and wrong"

"Yes she does and she's not that young anymore she's practically an adult"

"I guess your right" you and bakura started talking and then it ended up turning into a make out session with you being pulled onto bakura's lap, your tongues danced together in each others mouths. When the ride had stopped you got off his lap and stepped out with bakura behind you.

"Common bakura lets go before my parents get off so we can go on rides by ourselves"

"Okay" then you and bakura ran off. You went into the fun house, you ended going in different directions and you kept see bakura in all of the mirrors.

You then started running and then you jumped onto the real bakura knocking him to the ground, so now you were sitting on top of him, you smiling down at him. You bent down and kissed him, he immediately kissed back, you slipped your tongue into his mouth causing him to moan. Suddenly the kiss became more passionate, his hands started going up your shirt, but then you both heard voices. You both stopped and got up and brushed yourselves off.

You walked out of the fun house, you saw Robbie, your ex-boyfriend. He was your only boyfriend that your dad actually liked, when you were going out whit him he tried to rape you, but you stopped him, you broke up with him because of that.

"Well well I didn't expect seeing you any time soon Melanie"

"And I didn't want to see you at all Robbie"

"Aww common don't be like that, I'm sorry for what I did okay"

"No it's not okay and sorry doesn't cut it"

"Then what will?"

"Nothing that's the thing there's nothing you can do to make me forgive you" then you just walked away with bakura following you

"Mind telling who that was?"

"Sorry that was Robbie my ex-boyfriend he's such a dickhead"

"What did he do to you?"

"He tried to rape me, but he was the only boyfriend I've had that my father liked, of course I didn't tell my parents about what he done, but I still broke up with him." bakura's eyes were wide while you were saying that

"So your saying that he's a lot like my yami"

"Yami?"

"You know my dark side"

"Oh yes I guess he is" he had a bit of worry in his eyes and you saw

"Hey bakura don't worry I'm fine and I've got you don't I so it's okay. Besides it's not like your yami and Robbie will team up together"

"Shh…don't say that. My yami might hear you and get ideas so shh…"

"Oh right, sorry"

He held you head in his hands and said "no I'm sorry for you because if he heard you it's you that's going to get hurt not me" he then kissed you, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss causing him to moan. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, this time causing you to moan so you both moaning in the kiss.

You then heard someone clear there throat, you broke apart and saw Robbie again "so, this is why you won't go back out with me because you've already got a new boy toy"

You glared at him "not just that actually it's also because I hate you for what you done"

"Well I guess that I should go then I may be lucky enough to run into your father" he the walked away.

You sighed "we'd better find my parents before he does"

"Sure common lets go look" then he took your hand and pulled you along so you could look for them. You found them in the café; bakura let go of your hand knowing that your father would flip.

You both sat down "where did you two go off to" asked your father.

"We only went to the fun house" you said 'and came across Robbie' you thought.

Just then Robbie walked into the café, he looked over and saw all of you then smirked, he walked over to your table and said "hi there, long time no see, Mr and Mrs Trout, Melanie." you glared at him, he just smirked.

Your father said, "Why don't you join us Robbie."

"Don't mind if I do" he sat down next to you (Robbie on one side bakura on the other) he just kept staring at you "I have to go to the bathroom" you said "excuse me bakura" bakura stood up to let you out.

"I'll go with you," he said. You nodded, you two walked away once you both got around the corner you sighed.

"Are you okay" bakura asked.

"Yeah just glad to get away from him"

"I can understand that. How about we go do something by ourselves again, just so you can stay away from him"

You smiled "okay" then you both went off to go on some more rides.

With your parents Robbie asked, "So who was that thats just went off with Melanie?" as if he didn't already know

"That was bakura Melanie's friend" said your father

"Are you sure there just friends because if I were you I wouldn't trust any of her male friends she might actually going out with him but never told you" your mother glared at him but your father was just glaring at the fact that you might be going out with bakura.

You and bakura went on all of the rides, but when you got to the tunnel of love you suddenly thought that your father might see you two going on it, so you skipped that ride and went to get something to ice cream from the ice cream stall, when you sat down you saw your parents and Robby you sighed.

"Where have you been?" asked your father

"We were just on some of the rides no big deal"

"I thought you went to the bathroom" Robbie said.

You glared at him, "I was but then we went on the rides" you said then looked away from him

"Melanie why are you been nasty to him, he hasn't done anything to you" your mother said.

"That's where you're wrong" you said Robbie glared at you

"What do you mean what has he done to you" your father asked who was now for the first time glaring at Robbie.

"What did he do? Well it was the reason I broke up with him" you said then Robbie glared at you one last time and turned then left.

"Well…what did he do?" asked your mother

"He tried to…rape me" your parents looked shocked you then walked away bakura fallowing you.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, at least my father won't be inviting Robbie to anything ever again"

"well, you got that right"

"you know what, I feel like making out so why dont we go to the disabled toilets and do that" you said.

All bakura done was smile and nod you pulled him into the disabled toilet and locked the door. You walked over to bakura and kissed him wrapping your arms around his neck, he slipped his tongue into your mouth causing you to moan in pure bliss. Your legs started to get weak and you collapsed on the floor, pulling bakura with you, been lying down made it so intense that you just started to unbutton bakura's top. You took it off, bakura's hands then started going up your shirt, he broke the kiss to take it off, once it was off he started kissing your neck. You moaned loudly as he found your soft spot, he kept kissing and sucking on that spot causing you to moan louder than before.

He took of your bra and you both slowly undressed each other. Once everything was off you looked into each other's eyes both yours and bakura's were filled with soo much passion and love, that you couldn't take it anymore and neither could he. He thrust into you so fast that you gasped in surprise/pleasure. You both moaned loudly, his pace suddenly quickened and never slowed down ten minutes later and you both climaxed moaning each other's names. He pulled out of you and collapsed beside you.

You sat up and said, "We'd better go find my parents. I hope no one heard us" he nodded, you both got your clothes back on and went out of the toilet, luckily no one was out side so you could leave in peace. You found your parents waiting at the gates your father looked annoyed "leaving already?" you asked.

"yes the fair is closing soon but we haven't spent any time together" said your father

"sorry I didn't realize" you said. You all left and went home, when you got there you and bakura were about to go to your room when your father stopped you.

"Where are you two going?" he asked

"to my room"

"no you're not you're staying where I can see you" you could tell that your father wasn't going to trust you if you were alone with any boy, you sighed.

"fine" you all went into the living room.

It was very quiet to quiet "soo, how long are you two staying here" you asked.

"until school starts again" said your father.

"oh" you sighed.

"So bakura where are you from" asked your mother.

"London in England" he said.

"do you live with your parents"

"no"

"any brothers or sisters" then he started getting tears in his eyes.

You noticed this and said "common bakura I'll take you home" and than stood up pulling him with you, he nods in agreement.

"no, I'll drive you" your father said.

You sighed "fine" you bakura and your father got into his car and he drove off

"so do you have any brothers or sisters" bakura couldn't hold it any more he just burst out crying. You hit you father and embraced bakura "what, I only asked a question"

"yes but you don't get it bakura had a little sister but she got ran over by a car just four days ago" he looked shocked for a moment, but then got a look of sorrow in his eyes

"sorry" he said

"it's okay you didn't know and it wasn't your fault it was mostly my fault" bakura said since he had stopped crying

"and why is that" you looked at him. He looked like he didn't want to say because you were part of it, he looked at you and you nodded.

"I went to the park to look for Melanie and she followed me without me knowing and when she tried to cross a road, well you know" your father looked at you, you looked down in shame, the car started moving again you got to his house and you told your father that you would stay for a while and walk home he eventually agreed you and bakura went up to his room.

"Finally some alone time" you said when both or you sat on his bed, and then you kissed bakura surprising him for a moment but he kissed back.

He laid you down on the bed and got on top of you, his hands then started going up your shirt, he broke the kiss and took it off and unhooked your bra taking that off as well. He looked like he had just got an idea but blushed as if he was to shy to do it

"Go ahead, do whatever you want. I'm all yours so do what ever you please, I don't want you to not do something just because you're embarrassed." he nodded and kissed you. He started moving his kisses down your neck, he kept going lower he got to your breasts and started sucking them causing you to moan loudly. He felt the nipple harden almost immediately and repeated his actions with the other making you moan even louder than before, he then continued going down when he gets to your stomach he starts to pull your pants down he takes them off along with your knickers he started kissing up your thighs. He got to your warmth he looked up at you, you gave him a curious look and he smiled and went down and licked your civics making you gasp in surprise/pleasure you then moaned. He slipped his tongue inside you licking your walls.

A few minutes later and you screamed his name as you came he licked up all of your juices. He came back up to you, you were panting heavily from what he'd just done.

Bakura kissed you, you kissed back still panting slightly, "bakura *pant* that *pant* was *pant* incredible" you said through pants he blushed and smiled at you.

You smiled back and turned him around so you were on top you smirked and kissed him you then started kissing down his chest you took off his pants and boxers. You smirked once again and took him all the way in your mouth, and he gasped then moaned. You started sucking and licking his length.

A few minutes later and he came right in your mouth; you swallowed it and crawled back up. Now he was the one panting, he glared at you.

You smirked and said "what? You done the same thing to me" then kissed him.

He suddenly turned you over so he was on top again; his actions surprised you, but moaned as you felt his manhood harden against your leg. He was about to enter you, when he suddenly jumped off you and fell on the floor screaming.

It took you a few seconds to realize what was happening you jumped off the bed and said, "Fight it bakura you can do it. Don't let him control you, you're strong I know you are" you kissed him, but got pushed away as he grasped his head in pain. "No bakura don't let him not now not like this" you said thinking about how your both not wearing any clothes. He looked at you, you could see the pain in his eyes, you hated seeing that much pain in his eyes.

You started crying from how much pain he was in, suddenly his eyes went dark and you knew bakura had now taken over by his yami you ran into the bathroom so he couldn't get you, you locked the door. You sat on the floor and started crying with your head on your knees, you hated to think what would happen if bakura's yami got in there.

You heard banging on the door and heard bakura's yami yell "open this door you little wench, I'm warning you!!!"

"NO!" you yelled back.

You heard him breath in and out calming himself "if you open the door I'll go easy on you" you knew he would never go easy on you.

"go away! Bring bakura back!" you then heard something fall to the floor.

You lifted your head up "bakura?" you asked you didn't hear a reply. You stood up and walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it slowly, hiding behind the door, with your head out so you could see. You saw bakura unconscious on the floor, you rushed out and ran over to him, you hugged him and started sobbing. "Bakura what's happening to us what will we become, I don't want live like this, but I don't want to leave you. There most be a way to stop your dark side. There must be a way to keep him out of our way so we can stay happily together for eternity" you whispered hugging him tightly.

He slowly began waking up, he opened his eyes and whispered "M-Melanie" you pulled away to look in his eyes

"bakura!!" you yelled and pulled him into a loving kiss. You could tell he was surprised but of course he kissed back with all of the passion and love he had. He licked your bottom lip asking for entry, which you gladly gave him, you moaned as his tongue explored your mouth.

You both broke the kiss for air "Melanie are you okay did he do something to you" he asked worry was obvious in his voice

"no I'm fine I just locked myself in the bathroom so he couldn't get me" you answered he sighed in relief

"I'm so glad you're okay Melanie. Maybe you should go home just in case he comes back"

"No I'm not leaving you alone bakura, I love you and not even he can change that"

"I know, but what if he takes over my body again and you don't have time to do any-" he started in panic but was interrupted by your lips on his, in a passionate kiss. He immediately calmed down and kissed back, after a few minutes you both broke for air. You smiled at him and he smiled back, you stood up and helped him up it was then that you realized that you were both still naked, he seemed to just notice this as well and he blushed deep red.

You put your hands on his chest pushing him to the bed "lets continue shall we" you said in a seductive voice shoving him on the bed, he blushed even more

"b-but l-l-last t-time my y-yami s-stopped-" he stuttered, but stopped to released a long loud moan as you brushed your hand over his manhood, which hardened at your touch.

"I don't care about him, you can't let him ruin our fun just because you're afraid he'll come out" you said and kissed him so passionately that he seemed shocked, but as always kissed back with the same amount of passion you broke the kiss for air and smiled at him, you then lowered yourself onto him making both of you moan loudly.

Your parents were talking when your father asked, "how much do you know bakura?"

"not much more than you except that they met only five days ago"

"what? Five days ago, but they seem so close and they know so much about each other"

"maybe they have been talking a lot since they met, but they have been through quite a lot in that little amount of time"

"what do you mean? What happened?"

"It's a long story I don't even know most of it, but I have a feeling that Melanie won't be back for a while"

"what makes you say that?"

"I'll explain that later, but as you know they only met a few days ago, but since they met there has been problems"

"what kind of problems?"

"well the main problem has being bakura's brother"

"wait, bakura has a brother too?"

"What do you mean too?"

"He has-uh I mean had a little sister but she was ran over by a car the day after bakura met Melanie"

"see there is something else to add on the list. Anyway bakura's brother seems to be very evil, because the day we got here bakura and melanie were in her room, when bakura's brother somehow got in there and knocked poor bakura out"

"oh so if melanie never met bakura's brother they wouldn't know so much about eachother?"

"Yes I guess that is true."

Both you and bakura were out of breath moaning as his seed shot into you. You collapsed ontop of bakura panting for air, both of you exhorted as always.

You tried get off him but he pulled you closer, just then chills went down your spine just like when you were hugging bakura the day of his sisters funeral, you immediately figured out that bakura's yami was now in control. you tried getting out of his grip, but it was no use he was gusting to strong.

"Your all mine now, bakura couldn't warn you this time since he was so exhorted thanks to you" your eyes widened he was right thanks to you bakura didn't have enough strength to warn you. You closed your eyes holding back tears that were now forming in your eyes thinking 'bakura I'm soo sorry' "aw…don't cry it won't hurt…much" he turned you over so he was ontop

"no, please don't" he ignored your plead and ran his hand down the valley of your breasts. You then started to struggle you yelled "NO, don't touch me, STOP IT!!" trying to get him off.

"What, you let bakura have the pleasure of your body, but you won't let me have my fun. Even though bakura and I are one in the same"

"NO! that's not true bakura is one of a kind! Now bring him back NOW!!!" you shoved him off you so hard that he fell off the bed, stumbled right back and he hit the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He slid down the wall, he looked up at you who was now sitting up still shocked at what you just did. He glared at you, got up and ran over pinning you back down on the bed.

He slapped you "HOW DARE YOU!!!" you scratched him right across the face, you pushed him off you and you both started fighting.

You both ended up with cuts and bruises all over your body's, he put his hands around your neck to strangle you, but he pulled you into a rough but passionate kiss. You kissed pack and wrapped your arms around his neck, even though you know you shouldn't, you couldn't help it. He started massaging your breasts (you're both still naked remember) making you moan in the kiss, he took this to his advantage and shoved his tongue in your mouth, making you moan louder than before. His hand started sliding down your body, memorizing your every curve. He reached your warmth and caressed it gently, his finger pushed against your entrance making you gasp and break from the kiss, panting. He went down and started sucking on your breasts causing you to moan loudly.

You moved your hands to his hair, letting your fingers comb through his soft white locks, still moaning. Coursing him to smirk against your skin, he lifted himself back up to your face, and looked in your eyes, which looked right back at his, you could see the lust and love in his eyes. You couldn't believe how much love you saw, it drove you wild. You kissed him with so much passion you knocked him off the bed and onto the floor with you falling ontop of him, but how you landed made both of you moan. You had landed so he entered you, he started thrusting upward causing you to moan louder. He turned you over so he was ontop and started thrusting into you even harder, it was hard yet gentle at the same time.

"say my name Melanie"

"hmm I don't kno-OOH GOD!!!" you screamed as he thrust into you harder.

"it's…Akefia…" he answered panting then thrust into you faster

"OOOOH Akefia" you moaned loudly, his thrusting only got harder and faster.

After a while you both climaxed, you're cum going all over the bed sheets, him spilling his seed into you. He collapsed ontop of you, then you both screamed in pain from your wounds. He quickly got off you, but you were both still whimpering slightly, you quickly fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up with someone's arms wrapped around you, you looked and saw it was Akefia. You gasped and got out of his grasp luckily without waking him, you then realized that you were naked you gasped, and quickly covered yourself with your hands then whimpered noticing your wounds, you suddenly remembered what had happened last night. You gasped once again; tears came into your eyes as you ran into the bathroom, locking it behind you.

You collapsed on the floor sobbing "oh bakura please forgive me I didn't know what I was doing…I'm sorry" then there was a knock on the door your head shot up "w-who is it?" you asked although you had a good guess.

"It's me, Akefia. Melanie what's wrong are you okay you sound upset" said the obvious voice you had learned to hate.

"N-nothing is w-wrong I-I'm f-fine" you stuttered out still sobbing.

"Okay if you're fine. Can I come in for a minute?"

"No, I'm a bit busy at the moment"

"Melanie please just let me in, it's about last night" you were silent more tears coming into your eyes, you couldn't help it you started crying.

You heard Akefia sigh, then the door unlocking, you just laid down on the floor crying, the door opened and you heard him come in. you felt him put his arms around you but you jerked out of his embrace still sobbing.

He lifted your chin making you look at him tears streaming down your face "look it's okay I understand your upset but it wasn't you fault it happened, but strangely enough it felt wonderful this time and well…I-I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and bakura. It was wrong of me and now that I'm getting to know you I have sort of gotten some strange feelings towards you, and well…what I'm trying to say is that… I… um uhh… l-love… y-you" all that he said shocked you; you were frozen and just stared into his love? Filled eyes.

"I uhh…umm…don't know what to say, but I'm in love with bakura so I can't…" you finally got out. He smiled at you and said

"Yes you can actually because me and bakura are in the same body"

"But bakura will feel uncomfortable knowing that I'm with you at times"

"It will be fine. Common let me help you with those wounds" he then picked you up bridal style, and took you back in the bedroom placing you on the bed.

He went back into the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit, he sat in front of you and started cleaning your wounds and you winced at the pain.

"Sorry" said Akefia.

"It's fine, it's not your fault" he then grabbed your face with made you look right into his eyes

"Yes it is my fault! I gave you all of these wounds!!" he shouted and slowly inched his face closer to yours; you didn't know what to do. Should you kiss him? But what about bakura? You didn't know what to do, but before you could figure it out your lips were touching his.

This time the kiss was full of love and passion not like any of the other kisses, you couldn't help but kiss him back with all the love you had. When you both break apart for air you just stare into each other's eyes, his hands stroking your cheeks comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done"

"It's okay, I've already told you"

"I know, but I want you to know how sorry I am. God I love you soo, soo much, you don't know how much I care about you"

"I know, but we better hurry up because I have to go home or my father will go ballistic" he nodded and finished off your wounds, then you done his.

You both got dressed, "umm…Akefia I think it's best if you let bakura back in control now since he knows my parents and you don't"

"But I would like to get to know you parents"

"I know you would but they wouldn't understand"

"What's not to understand?"

"Everything! I mean bakura and I have told my mother that you are Bakura's brother and umm… what you… did… to me" by now you were looking at the floor so you didn't have to see the look on his face.

"Oh… that… I am soo sorry about that, but I still want to meet your parents"

"But it will be wired me bringing you home and not bakura"

"But… *sigh* fine, but first…" he then suddenly kissed you taking you by surprise, but you kissed back wrapping your arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

He broke the kiss and looked deeply into your eyes "I'll see you later?" he asked and you nodded.

He changed back into bakura; he then pushed away from you, which surprised you "bakura? What's wrong?" you asked. Bakura looked away from you tears in his eyes "what's wrong?" he looked at you tears streaming down his face "How!? How could you do that to me?!"

"What?" you asked not understanding what he is talking about.

"You and my yami that's what I'm talking about!!" he yelled at you, it shocked you, he must have been very upset to yell at you, tears started to come in your eyes. You then swung your arms around him sobbing

"Bakura… don't do this to me… I love you… soo much… I don't want to lose you," you said between sobs.

"If you love me so much the why did you do that to me. And after everything he's done both you and me. God it seems as though you don't care about us anymore" at that moment the slapped him across the face leaving a red mark. You were now crying your eyes out, but he also had tears in his eyes.

"Don't you DARE say that! I do care about us I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!!! Can't you see that I can never love anyone like I love you!" you then pounced on him knocking him over onto the floor and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

When you finally broke the kiss you squeezed him so tight he started choking "S-stop…I c-can't breath" you loosened your grip on him, but still kept a tight grip on him.

"I love you," you whispered. Then suddenly passed out due to how much you were crying, bakura looked at you, he wanted to forgive you but he could never forgive his yami

"*sigh* maybe I should take you home" he said in a whisper.

He gently picked you up and carried you (bridal style) down the stairs and put you on the couch and went to call your parents, "bakura, what are you doing?" a slightly weak and timid voice asked. He turned around and saw you looking at him your eyes still red and puffy from the crying.

"I'm going to call your parents to pick you up" he replied calmly

"WHAT!? What do you mean I'm not leaving without you and you know for a fine fact that I would never go without you."

He sighed "melanie you know you'll have to go home without me sometime since your father wouldn't let us both sleep in your bed and you won't want me sleeping on the couch, so you can go home and I'll stay here" he said sternly.

You glared at him and sat up "how did you for some reason believe that I would actually leave without you. You know that I don't care if my father says 'no' I don't care if he won't allow us to be together. I'm staying with you and that's final" you got up and walked over to the phone you called your house and your mother answered

"hello?"

"mom, its me I want you to convince father to let bakura stay the night at my place okay"

"okay I'll try right now" you looked at bakura, he looked a bid uneasy as he waited to find out if it would work or not and you waited for about 10 minuets till your mother finally replied "he can" you got a huge smile on your face "but" she continued.

Your face fell "but what"

"your father wants to have a small talk with him alone I think it's best you tell your father before something gets your father suspicious, which I think he already is"

"*sigh* fine" you hung up and looked at bakura

"you can stay, but my father wants to talk to you alone" he gulped.

"My mother thinks it's time to tell my father that were together" he then sighed and nodded

"but, I think it's time we tell both of them about your yami" he then looked shocked

"but that would make your father try split us up"

"yes TRY but it won't work, we know that we love and Akefia won't hurt me anymore and we can explain all that's happened keeping out the sex parts of course" he sighed and nodded.

"Come on lets go now"

"yeah" he said unsurely

"hey, it'll be okay" he looked at you and nodded smiling.

You both walked to your house once you got there you walked into the sitting room to find your parents sitting on the couch waiting for you both. Your father stood up and slightly glared at bakura making him even more nervous than he already was.

"I need to have a little chat with you young man" bakura gulped but you said

"you can, but we would like to tell you something important first" he sat back down

"um...Melanie, bakura I told your father about you been together and what his brother did" your mother said quietly it shocked you. You thought she wouldn't tell him about bakura's yami, but she has and now you have to fill in the gaps.

"Mother, father we haven't been completely honest with either of you and I want to explain everything truthfully" they nodded.

You looked at bakura and he nodded, he then started on everything that you needed to tell them like who bakura's yami is and what had happened since you met, by the end of it they both had shocked looks on your face and looked at you to see if it was true you nodded letting then know that it is true.

They both gasped and your mother got up and pulled both of you into a hug "now I understand why you said that we couldn't have went through what you two went through, I understand though everything should get better now" you both smiled at her then got a strait face as you looked at your father not knowing what he would say. You were nervous and you were sure bakura was too, your father stud up and both you and bakura gulp, he walks up to you both.

He looked directly at bakura and said to him "I respect that you have been trying to protect my daughter" you got a smile on your face "but, you can't relax now you'll still need to get things sorted. Since you are always sleeping in the same bed bakura might as well move in here" you got a shocked look on your face and so did bakura. "And I would like to see your yami if you will bakura" he said and bakura nodded.

Suddenly something under bakura's shirt started to glow and his mil. Ring appeared around his neck upon his shirt. You looked at his face not even shocked that it was akifia, he seemed a bit confused but once he saw you then looked at the other two people in the room he put 2 and 2 together and figured out what was happening.

He looked at your father who was staring right back, finally your father said to bakura "you, come with me" you gulped and akifia just had a calm look on his face he followed your father into the kitchen.

You looked at your mother and said, "What's dad going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

In the kitchen akifia and your father were sitting at the table, akifia looked as calm as ever, while your father was stared strait at him. "So, akifia was it?" he asked and akifia nodded, "I know what you did to my daughter, and I want to make sure that you will not be doing that again or else I will make sure you never see the light of day again, do you understand?" he said in a stern voice.

Akifia nodded and said, "I understand completely, sir I want you to know that I will never do what I did to your daughter ever again, I didn't know your daughter that much, I know that to was wrong of me to do that in the first place, but you don't understand and I don't think you will, but melanie has forgiven me and understands that I will never do that again, I can promise that both me and bakura love your daughter, she knows we do and she accepts it" akifia said. "I would like it if you could accept what I've done and forget it, it would be for the best since me and bakura are one and Melanie would not like it if you tare us away from her."

Your father nodded and said "well if my daughter forgives you I guess I can, but if you hurt her in any way possible I swear to god that you _will __**never **_see the light of day _ever__** again**_"

"I understand, but I have no intention of hurting her"

"Good" your father replied and nodded.

They both walked back into the sitting room, you had been fidgeting since they had left the room, you looked up as they entered the room and you saw akifia smile at you, you smiled back know everything was okay now. You got up from the chair you were sitting in, and walked over to akifia, and wrapped your arms around him, he hugged you back, he tilted your head up and you smiled at each other.

He turned back into bakura, your smile turned bigger, and you leaned up and kissed him, of course he kissed you back but you couldn't go any farther for the simple fact that your parents were watching you. You both broke apart after a few seconds, you looked at your farther, and smiled and he smiled back. You got out of bakura's arms and went to your father and hugged him, one of those loving hugs that a daughter should give her father.

You looked up, smiled at him and said "thank you, daddy."


End file.
